What a Monster Is
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'Because monsters were not to be trusted.' One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is just a little somethin' I though of while reading a GaaSaku Fanifc (though there is no GaaSaku in here), I just randomly thought of it while trying to fall asleep.

*grumbles* Danm brain won't shut the hell up...

Sooo anyways...

This is from Gaara's point of view, and just a little hint the italics go together, the ending kinda shows that but for those of you that don't get it, yes the italics **do** go together and they have meaning. So unfortunetly they aren't just there to be random and confuse the hell out of you. ^.^

And now that you have no idea what I'm talking about and are completly confused...

Enjoy!

;)

* * *

><p><em>Eyes<em>: they could be so open and so forgiving and yet all they ever seemed to show him was an endless pool of hatred and fear. Always watching, always waiting for the beast within him to rise and take over, to destroy and wreck havoc on those around him; because that was what monsters do, they destroy.

_Guarded._

_Expressions_: so open and trusting at times and yet, so closed off and distrustful. Always hidden around him, because, he was a monster and monsters prayed on others emotions. Monsters took joy in others pain and sorrow, it made them feel whole.

_Hidden._

_Defenses_: Sometimes completely down, but around him they were thorny barriers that reached in every direction, cutting him off and hiding any weaknesses; because monsters were not to be trusted, they could make you feel at ease around them and the minute you turned around they would turn on you, because, monsters were not loyal creatures, nor were they gentle.

_Unmoving._

_Emotions_: shown so easily at times, but around him they were gone completely. Hidden behind guarded looks and mistrusting expressions; because, monsters couldn't understand emotions and only saw them as weaknesses, a unnecessary thing that only held you back; because the only thing monsters knew was hatred and bloodlust, and that was as close to any emotion that they would ever feel.

_Untrue._

_Monsters_: so closed off and cruel, always taking glee in making others suffer. Relishing in the screams of their prey and the blood that spilled forth right before death. They loved the terror that was shown in the eyes of the victim right before death and they loved to hear them plead for mercy as they tore into their flesh and made their precious life source drain from their bodies. They know no emotions other than hatred and bloodlust, they were dangerous.

_Terrifying._

_Humans:_ so insignificant and yet so precious. So open and defenseless and yet so guarded and protected. So loyal and yet so full of distrust. Beings at war with not only each other but with themselves.

_Weak._

_Jinchuriki_: Neither human nor monster, belonging nowhere, and yet unwelcome everywhere; seen as a monster that should not exist except to be used as a weapon when necessary. In other words a dog to be kicked and scolded when seen fit and then ordered to do it's master's orders, willingly or not. It wasn't given an opinion, nor a choice.

_Alone._

* * *

><p><em>Eyes. Expressions. Defenses. Emotions. <em>

All so hidden and so confusing to him and yet, they brought forth such sadness and longing that it nearly took his breath away.

_Monsters. Humans. Jinchuriki. _

So alike and yet so different, unwilling for change and unwilling to except any help from the other.

And in result…?

* * *

><p><em>Eyes: guarded. <em>

_Expressions: hidden. _

_Defenses: unmoving. _

_Emotions: untrue. _

_Monsters: Terrifying._

_Humans: Weak._

_Jinchuriki: _**Always**_ Alone._

* * *

><p>*sigh* Well <strong>that<strong> was depressing. I don't know why but just can't seem to write anything happy lately, I'm just in the mood for some serious angst. SO... in result I'll probably only be able to write oneshots for a while or at least until this whole 'angst' phase passes. -.-'

Anyways…

Tell me what you think! ^.^

Oh and just a warning, you can probably expect to see more of this type of story for as long as my brain keeps thinking 'angst'.

So…

PEACE OUT!


	2. Author's Note: The Story

**Hey yall! Ok so some of you are asking what GaaSaku ff inspired me to write this story so I'm just going to give it to you now to make it easier for those who are wondering.**

**The story is Desert Scar by katlou303.**

**Enjoy! **

**:)**


End file.
